Secreto
by ardalus
Summary: Hanabi y Shino guardan un secreto importante, Hinata y compañia se enteran de ello de la forma mas inesperada. Una pequeña historia sobre la hermanita de Hinata, espero les guste.


**Secreto**

24-oct-2010

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que los jóvenes genin estuvieron juntos por última vez. Hoy entrenaron desde el amanecer y después de varias horas de práctica por fin llega el merecido descanso. Los equipos de trabajo se disuelven y los viejos amigos se reúnen de nuevo para intercambiar anécdotas.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji y un renegado Sasuke se reúnen en un rincón. No lejos de ahí se encuentran Kiba y Shino, Kiba habla con Akamaru mientras Shino mira a la distancia recargado en un cerezo. Al otro extremo del mismo cerezo se encuentra Hinata, a ella se acercan Sakura, Ino y Tenten, esta última hace señas a Hinata; evidentemente emocionada e indicándole a que preste atención a lo que planean decirle.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se escucha la tímida y dulce voz de Hinata.

—¡Nada! ¡Solo que Ino planea **hacerlo** con Shikamaru este viernes! —Tenten grita emocionada, el resto de chicos guardan silencio un instante, especialmente Shikamaru que parece haber reconocido su nombre a la distancia y envía una mirada seria al grupo de chicas.

—Por favor Tenten ¡se mas discreta! —Ino susurra avergonzada.

—Si Tenten, no queremos que nuestro caballero se nos espante, sino quien sabe cuándo será que Ino se consiga otro incauto je je —Sakura ríe casi sin control.

—No empieces frentona, que tú tampoco estas en posición de criticar. —Sakura no presta atención y sigue con su incontrolable risa, Tenten intenta contener la suya sin mucho exito.

—Pero no entiendo ¿a que se refieren? —Hinata permanece seria, observa a sus amigas y estas callan sus risas y la observan incrédulas.

Por un momento Hinata las observa, de pronto su rostro empieza a sonrojarse.

—Se refieren a…

—Claro Hinata, de que otra cosa podríamos estar hablando. —Tenten la reprende, aunque de inmediato cambia de víctima.

—Y bueno, dinos Ino ¿ya tienes todo planeado?

—Sí, dinos ¿A dónde te piensa llevar? ¿Cómo planean hacerlo? ¿Habrá cena romántica o irán directo a la acción? Jeje —Sakura ríe de nuevo.

—¿Ya compraron los condones? —Todas voltean a ver a Hinata quien se sonroja de nuevo ante sus miradas.

—Bueno, es algo muy importante también. —Sonríe coqueta, demostrando que a ella también le interesan esos temas.

—Cierto Hinata, tienes toda la razón. Dime Ino ¿ya compraron los condones? Recuerda que por ciento salen más baratos. Todas empiezan a reír, incluyendo a Hinata y hasta Ino, quien no deja de mirar a Shikamaru de reojo tras cada ocurrencia de sus amigas.

En este instante el resto de los chicos no pueden sentir curiosidad sobre todo aquello que causa risa a las chicas. Ver a todas reír en lugar de pelear es algo que de verdad intrigante. Especialmente a Hinata, verla tan divertida no es común, quizá por ello Kiba esta especialmente interesado en prestar atención a la situación.

La charla entre las chicas continúa, soltando fuertes risas ocasionalmente. Kiba continúa hablando con Akamaru, aunque tampoco pierde detalle de Hinata y compañía. Por su parte Shino, quien esta más cerca de la acción, parece no prestar mayor importancia a las chicas, aunque inevitablemente, escucha todo lo que ellas hablan.

A lo lejos una pequeña y esbelta figura se acerca. Es Hanabi quien busca a su hermana por mandato de su padre. En cuanto la localiza acelera el paso, dirigiéndose al grupo de chicas.

Ya en los últimos pasos está prácticamente corriendo, por lo que frena su marcha bruscamente, quedando precisamente frente a Shino. Al levantar la mirada este le sonríe, y ella le responde con otra sonrisa e inclinándose un poco a modo de saludo. También voltea a ver a Kiba y Akamaru, ambos la saludan y ella responde con otra sonrisa.

Colocando los brazos en su espalda y sujetándolos, comienza a caminar a pasos largos y calmados alrededor de las chicas, hasta colocarse frente a Hinata. Cuando Hinata se percata de su presencia le hace una seña de que espere un momento. Hanabi asiente con la cabeza y continúa su marcha alrededor de las chicas, después rodea el árbol hasta llegar con Kiba quien le acerca a Akamaru, quien parece desear jugar un rato con la niña.

—…tu no lo entiendes porque eres virgen. —Con voz furiosa se dirige Ino a Sakura.

—Claro, como si tú supieras mucho del asunto.

—Pues no, pero por eso le voy a poner remedio.

—Sí, pero no es como para regalarlo al primero que pasa.

—¡El no es el primero! —Grita Ino encolerizada.

—¿Cómo no? ¡Si por eso estas tan emocionada!

—¡Vamos! ¡Cálmense! —Tenten trata de intervenir. —No es para molestarse, ninguna de nosotras lo ha hecho ¿verdad Hinata?

—¿Yo? Este… —Hinata se sonroja y las chicas peleoneras callan para prestar atención a su respuesta.

—¡Dilo, no lo guardes! ¿Ya lo hiciste o no? Es fácil, solo dilo, te prometo que nadie se enterará.

—Es que yo… — Hinata se sonroja y mira de reojo para todos lados intentando buscar una distracción.

—Dilo de una vez, vamos Hinata, queremos saber. ¿O no será que…? —Sakura empieza a desesperarse. Ino mira a Hinata como apoyando las palabras de su amiga.

—¡Esta bien lo admito! ¡SOY VIRGEN! —Al percatarse de sus palabras Hinata se tapa la boca sonrojándose y mirando a todos lados esperando que nadie más escuchara sus palabras. Pero por el silencio del lugar y la atención que todos prestaban a las chicas, parecía que no fue así, aunque claro Hinata fingía no darse cuenta de ello.

—Ves, no es tan difícil, todas lo somos. —Tenten abraza a su amiga y mira a Sakura e Ino como echándoles la culpa de la vergonzosa confesión de Hinata. Como si ella no hubiera tenido nada que ver.

Todas las chicas quedan en silencio por unos segundos y empiezan a reír, divertidas por sus ocurrencias. De pronto una dulce voz se escucha desde el otro lado del árbol.

—¡Yo ya lo hice! —Todas quedan petrificadas al reconocer la voz, voltean hacia el árbol donde solo se ve a Hanabi asomando la cabeza desde el otro extremo.

De un salto la niña se muestra por completo, con Akamaru en sus brazos y un intrigado Kiba observándola a sus espaldas.

—¡Yo no soy virgen como ustedes! ¡Ya les gane! —Con mirada retadora observa a su hermana.

—Pero que dices Hanabi ¿de qué hablas? —Hinata se acerca preocupada.

—De eso mismo, que ya lo hice.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿cuándo?

—¿Con quién? —A completa Kiba, quien parece querer apoyar a Hinata.

Mientras eso sucede el resto de los chicos ya se han acercado para enterarse mejor del tema.

—Bueno, fue el verano pasado y fue con él. —Hanabi señala al cerezo. Todos miran intrigados sin entender nada.

—¿Lo hiciste con un árbol? —Grita Naruto desde el fondo de la multitud.

—¡No seas tonto! ¡Claro que no! Fue con él, con Shino. —Continua señalando el árbol, detrás del cual, efectivamente, se encuentra Shino aun inmutable y recargado en el mismo.

—**¡CON SHINOOOOOOOOO! **—Gritan todos sorprendidos y el aludido da un salto de sorpresa.

—Si, fue con él ¿Verdad Shino? ¡Cuéntales!

Al oír esto Hinata se desmayo, todos miraron a Shino y empezaron a cuchichear —Claro, los serios son los peores; si se le notaba; por eso iba tanto a visitar a Hinata… —todos empezaron a hablar entre sí.

—¡Pero qué dices niña! ¡Yo no te hice nada!

—Como no, fue cuando estaba en el hospital.

—¡EN EL HOSPITAL! ¡Pero si yo estaba ahí! —Grita Kiba sorprendido. —¡Claro! Por eso te ofreciste a hacer la guardia y me pediste que me quedara en el pasillo mientras tú la acompañabas en su cuarto.

—¡No es así! ¡Ella me pidió que me quedara! ¿Verdad Hanabi?

—Claro, por eso mismo, yo no quería hacerlo con Kiba, te prefiero a ti. —Kiba queda mudo y Hinata, que ya había despertado, se desmayo de nuevo.

—¡Pero no hicimos nada! —Insiste Shino.

—¿Cómo no?¿Y lo que te pedí que hicieras?

—Si pero eso fue solo porque te sentías muy mal, creías que ibas a morir, y además… prometimos que quedaría en secreto. —Shino se acerca a susurrarle la última frase.

—Y encima enferma, a punto de morir. ¿Te aprovechaste de una niña enferma? —Sakura se molesta.

—Pero ella me lo pidió, y era un secreto. Nadie debía saberlo.

—Si como no, y tu encantado. —Interviene Kiba.

—Tú cállate, que otro poco y eras tú el aprovechado. —Ino enfrenta a Kiba, quien de inmediato guarda silencio.

—Claro que no, con Kiba yo nunca lo haría. —Interviene Hanabi —Yo elegí a Shino, por eso lo hice con él.

—¡Pero Hanabi! ¡No hicimos nada! —Shino grita mientras el resto de sus compañeros lo sujetan con miras a llevarlo ante la justicia.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡No lo niegues! Ese fue mi primer beso y me gusto. ¡No deberíamos avergonzarnos!

De pronto todos quedaron inmóviles y en silencio. Hinata pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras y despertó de su desmayo.

—¿Pero que dices Hanabi? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con Shino?

—Pues nos besamos. ¡Claro! De eso se trata todo esto. ¿Cierto? Yo no entiendo por que arman tanto escándalo ustedes los mayores. — Hanabi aburrida por la situación se empieza a alejar del grupo.

—Bueno, apúrate, nuestro padre nos está esperando. ¡No tardes! — Al pasar junto a Shino le brinda una sonrisa. — Y recuerden, yo no soy virgen como ustedes, así que si necesitan consejos avísenme.

Hanabi se aleja corriendo. Shino permanece en el suelo donde sus compañeros lo dejaron caer. Hinata y compañía miran sorprendidas a la pequeña chica alejarse. Shikamaru se acerca discretamente a Ino.

—Pues de que estaban hablando. —Ino se sonroja.

—De nada, de nada… solo de besos. ¡Verdad chicas! —Todas asienten con la cabeza sin prestar mucha atención a la pregunta.

—Hmmm… Pues que exageradas, todo por unos besos. ¡Qué problemáticas!

Fin.

,


End file.
